Trixie Carter
}} Trixie Carter is a fictional character of the Disney animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. She is voiced by Miss Kitte, who also voices Taranee of Toon Disney's W.I.T.C.H. About Trixie Trixie is an African American girl living in New York City. Her best friends are Jake Long and Spud. She is Jake's best bud, and only female friend. She is fully New York. Carter currently attends Millard Fillmore Middle School. Trixie loves helping Jake protect the magical community. Personality She is sassy, vivacious, and somewhat of a tomboyish character. She is supportive of her friends Jake and Spud, but has shown a dislike and distrust towards Rose and unsupportive of Jake's relationship with her. The situation in "Homecoming" cemented her views on Rose. However, it was never shown what her view of Rose is now since she nearly sacrificed herself to save Jake and every magical creature in the world, though she tries to get Jake to move on. She is also a trustworthy friend because even though Jake's Grandfather doesn't trust her and Spud she keeps Jake's American Dragon secret between her and her friends. In "Bring It On" you see that she can be very rude and inconsiderate because she threw away her long time friendship with Spud and Jake just to be with the "cool" girls and have girl talk with the cheer squad. Family Trixie lives with at home with her mother and grandmother, her mother however is sometimes away for long periods as she is either an airplane attendent or an airliner pilot at these times her grandmother acts as Trixie's primary caregiver, always asking her if she or her friends want something eat. It has not yet been confirmed but Trixie's grandmother may live with her. In "Professor Rotwood's Thesis" Trixie's mother asks her to "write to her father", it is unclear whether her father lives elsewhere or is simply away on business or vacation. It is established in "Hairy Christmas" that her father works for the military (probably at war). Trixie's family is fairly wealthy, in "Bring It On" it is shown that her mother often buys Trixie designer clothing when she is in other countries, but Trixie rarely wears them as they aren't her style. Talents, Interests, and Abilities It's been shown that Trixie has great talent in cheerleading, though her fiasco with the Millard Fillmore Middle School cheer squad has turned her off from using it (see "Bring It On"). She also enjoys skateboarding and hanging out with her friends. She also has a big interest in money. It is shown in "Dreamscape" and "A Ghost Story" that Trixie has great interests in biology and aspires to become Doctor Trixie Carter. Love Interests She has a large obsession with another student in her school named Kyle Wilkins (in "Being Human" when she becomes his graduation partner everyone repeats what she usually says about him souding exasperated). She constantly boasts about her crush and will let everyone know about it. According to the episode "The Love Cruise" (where it's practically the only time he talks), Kyle Wilkins is most likely Hispanic. In "Haley Gone Wild" she also once accidentally flirts and dated with this one boy at a video game convention who she doesn't know and who is wearing a costume so she doesn't know who he is, thinking he was someone her age - a "Tall", "Dark", "Handsome", and "Mysterious" stranger. She totally freaked out when she found out the truth about him. He turns up to be around 8 years, his height was boosted up by the help of his bulky costume, and the little brother of Kyle Wilkins. However, some fans speculate that she has a crush on Spud. Going with the cliché of friends who started dating, there was constant hinting that she might actually have romantic feelings for Spud, but in the episode "Homecoming" she and Spud say flat out that they are "friends and nothing more". Also considering that fact that she and Kyle Wilkins were graduation partners she may have a chance with him. Quotes "Ain't no thang, but a Chicken wang..." "Yo Jakie!" "Trixie, on the Ones and Twos!" Carter, Trixie